The Phantom Menace Novelization
by Komodo9Joe
Summary: This is my novelization of Episode 1 The phantom menace. I've fleshed out every scene and character and will continue to do so for following chapters. It is modeled after Matthew Stover's Revenge of the sith novelization. It is also my first attempt at writing a story so please give me lots of feedback and if you could, please share this with others.
1. Introduction

This my novelization of Star Wars the Phantom Menace. Please give me all your feedback. I'm pretty thick skinned so don't hold back on the criticism and give me your best reviews. I hope you enjoy.

The Phantom Menace novelization:

Introduction:

The year is 32 BBY.

Some say the Golden Age of the Republic is over. That it's over because in the Golden Age, the conflict was ended not started. It's over because in the Golden Age, the government, despite all its flaws, would try to solve problems. It's over because in the Golden Age, the common good reigned supreme over private interests. That the Golden Age of the Republic is over because it was launched by the destruction of the Sith Order at the hands of the Jedi and now the former is reborn and the latter remains ignorant of their rebirth. The Golden Age of the Republic is over because the Jedi, the Golden Age's guardians, could not stop corruption from spreading in the galaxy.

But it's actually not over. At least, not yet. Despite a Sith Lord's machinations and all the corruption, betrayal, treason he can instigate in the galaxy, there are those who stand in his way. There are still those who believe in the Republic: the organized, collective assemblage of star systems whose prime goal is to spread and maintain peaceful civilizations. These are the people who say that even though there is darkness within the galaxy, the Republic's ideals still stand firm and are very much alive within people's hearts. These people exist everywhere in the galaxy just as their pessimistic counterparts do: within the Senate, in their homes on distant planets, those scattered in the Outer Rim. And of course: the Jedi. The Jedi who are all too aware of the rift forming, who know their jobs as peacekeepers is becoming harder and harder to put in effect. The Jedi who, though understand that greed and corruption have infiltrated the Senate, still deem the Republic, as a whole, worth defending and serving. The Jedi whose link to the Force makes them aware of not just society, but also of the Force turning dark. Many of whom now place their faith in an old prophecy, the origins of which remain unknown, that state the dark times would come but that a person of inconceivable Force potential, a Chosen One, would be born and restore balance to the Force.

Whether or not it's over now is up to you to decide, just as many heroes and villains decided and left their mark on the galaxy for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 1: Negotiations

A lone Republic ship navigates through space carrying aboard a pilot and copilot, and two Jedi.

There were many things Qui-Gon Jinn didn't like about this mission. The foremost one would be that the Chancellor had circumvented the Senate in giving a mission to the Jedi. Unbeknownst to the Senate, the Chancellor had dispatched two Jedi to reach a settlement with the Trade Federation. The Chancellor's hands must really be tied if he has to resort to secrecy, Qui-Gon thought. He hated that a good willed man must be clandestine to simply _do _something. The Trade Federation matter should not have sparked endless _debate_ in the Senate but should have urged immediate _action_. Who cares about procedure when billions of people are being cut off from supplies and freedom? Qui-Gon gritted his teeth, at least now they would be able to put an end to the blockade. As the Republic cruiser approached nearer to the Trade Federation flagship, he noticed how simplistic the designs of the Trade Federation ships were. A large sphere connected to a semi-circle bridge is all that it was. Probably to save money he thought; these Nemoidians were true to their stingy reputation. Which reminded him to contact the Viceroy: he wanted to be as flat as possible given the Nemoidian's equally duplicitous reputation. "Captain"

The pilot looked at him. "Yes sir?"

"Tell them we've reached aboard at once." He did not want the Nemoidians to feign ignorance.

The pilot nodded and pressed a button on the controls. The holoscreen activated showing Nute Gunray's face and torso. He wore upon his head some form of a crown and had blood red eyes with skin of a sickly blue color.

"With all due respect, the ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor wish to board." the pilot said.

"Yes, of course," the Viceroy said. "As you know our blockade is perfectly legal, and we would be happy to receive the ambassadors."

Doubtful, Qui-Gon thought. He noted the perspiration upon the Viceroy's forehead and the curtness in his voice. The Viceroy was not at all happy and seemed to be rather defensive. The Viceroy knew the blockade was controversial at least if not downright hostile. Forcing a negotiation should be relatively easy given how shaken the Viceroy seemed to be on the whole situation.

He looked over to his apprentice. While the Viceroy's countenance had seemed apprehensive, Obi Wan's was filled with anticipation. He could feel his Padawan probing the Force, feeling along the currents to find the most diplomatic approach.

Their ship landed in a hangar found at the ends of the semi-circle portion of the Trade Federation ship. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan disembarked to find an odd welcoming party.

Droids. Right now, he could see two types. One was for made space and walked gangly on four legs while the other one was in humanoid form, tall and thin and armed with blasters. Vulture droids and battle droids respectively.

Qui-Gon was very uneasy with the fact that the Trade Federation had a private droid army. This same droid army had allowed the otherwise cowardly Nemoidians to strong-arm the planet of Naboo. Despite what the Trade Federation directorate had claimed, these droids were clearly meant for battle. But if all went as planned, he would never have to see them in action.

A rather expensive looking protocol droid that seemed to be crafted out of the finest alloy greeted them. "I am TC-14 at your service. This way, please."

The protocol droid led them to a conference room. "We are greatly honored by your presence ambassadors. Please, make yourself comfortable. My master will be with you shortly."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was not talking about their mission specifically, he too could feel the strange vibes within the Force. Still, he could use this to find out Obi-Wan's proficiency in sensing things through the Force.

"I don't sense anything," replied Qui-gon.

As they strode to the window, Obi-Wan was bewildered by a presence he felt in the Force. Actually, it was more a lack of presence of someone or something that is far distant yet still has a presence upon the ship. Perhaps his connection to the Force was not refined enough, but whenever he called upon the Force to trace the connection, he could not grasp it. "It's not about the mission, Master. It's something elsewhere…elusive."

Qui-Gon felt it too. But now was not the time. The focus is single; they would discuss this on their way back to Coruscant after they could convince the Trade Federation to withdraw their blockade. "Don't center on your anxieties Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future," Obi-wan said.

"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the Living Force, young Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. It was necessary for Obi-Wan to understand this. In missions, particularly diplomatic ones as these, there are often many facets to the situation. But the Force can tell one many things that do not pertain to the objective, deviating the Jedi from his task. It was the Living Force and its ability to channel insight into what has to be done at the moment that needed to be called upon more than the Unifying aspect of the Force in situations like this.

Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was right. "Yes, Master." Still, he could not shake from this mind the enigma that he had felt in the Force. "How do you think this trade viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"

Qui-Gon remembered how grubby and fearful Nemoidians were. "These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

In the trade federation control room stood a protocol droid, Viceroy Nute Gunray, and his second in command, Rune Haako. Nute nearly lost control of his bladder. "_What?_ _What did you say_?" he spluttered.

"The ambassadors are Jedi knights, I believe," replied the protocol droid seemingly immune to the sweat on the Viceroy's brow and the blood congesting in his eyes.

Rune Haako was equally panic-stricken. "I knew it! They're here to force a settlement."

The two Nemoidians shared a look that any species could understand as "Oh bantha poodoo, we're in it deep!" Nute hated conversing with Lord Sidious but he had no choice. It was him, after all, that suggested he put up a blockade on the planet of Naboo. "This time we'll contact Lord Sidious" as he pointed a finger at Rune to make him go to the conference room in his place.

Rune gave him a look of _do you think I'm an idiot?_ "Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi." He gestured towards TC-14: "Send a droid."

The conference room wasn't very interesting for Obi-Wan to examine so it was starting to become difficult to kill time. "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?"

The protocol droid returned and served them both a cup of water. Qui-Gon took a sip, meditating on a very dramatic increase in fear the Force had alerted him to. "No, I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Why would the Nemoidians be so fearful of their blockade ending? Arguably, the blockade was not a very effective means of getting the Senate to lift some of the tariffs imposed on the Trade Federation. He had initially thought the blockade was a simple protest against the new taxes on the trade routes but this no longer seemed to fit well with the levels of fear emanating from the Nemoidians. At this rate, the Nemoidians might as well faint halfway through the negotiations.

In the Trade Federation control room, Nute Gunray gathered with Rune Haako and Daultay Dolfine awaiting a holo transmission. And when it finally appeared, Nute decided he would rather take the Jedi any day.

The figure was cloaked from head to toe with his face cowled and only the lower portion of his face showing. And that lower half of the face spoke volumes about this being. The lips were thin and curled in a permanent scowl. The lines ran from his nose to the corner of his mouth emphasizing what little facial features were visible. The voice that spoke from this cowled being was one that radiated power and control and genius and malice and a billion terrible things befalling you should you ever defy him. A voice that made not even the million of light years of distance between the robed figure and the Viceroy provided by interstellar transmission a large enough gap between the two. The tone made the Viceroy himself want to go back to his mother's hive, open his pod, go inside, and seal the cloacal flap behind him. And then the shadow that was the robed figure spoke: "What is it?"

Daultay Dolfine quickly broke down before Lord Sidious. "The blockade is finished! We dare not go up against two Jedi!"

No sooner had Daultay Dolfine finished did the cowled figure speak with a voice that dripped with venom: "Viceroy! _I don't want this stunted slime to pass in my sight again_!

Almost immediately, Nute turned to dismiss Dolfine but the Nemoidian had already made haste to scurry out of the room. Nute turned around to face the cowled figure as he spoke.

"This turn of events is unfortunate. We much accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops!"

This statement took Nute aback. They were already facing possible legal repercussions from the blockade and now this! "My lord, is that legal?"

"I will make it legal" Lord Sidious said in a tone that would make the even most skeptical believe him.

Legality aside, this action might actually be very profitable Nute thought. Naboo was said to have a variety of exports that could be tapped into. He had also heard about the cutting edge star fighters and power generators that were manufactured there. Naboo could make him quite a bundle of credits. But then he remembered about the two Jedi ambassadors still here who were sent to force him to comply with the Chancellor's demands. "And the Jedi?"

"The Chancellor should have never brought them here. Kill them immediately" the Sith Lord said with such dispassion and force that Nute forgot there was any other reply other than yes.

"Yes my Lord. As you wish."


End file.
